These Dark Arts
by SinisterConfessions
Summary: Hermione Is asked to join the Death Eaters by Dumbledore to pass info and keep it a secret from Ron/harry/The order. the dark lord sends her a fatal task to aid in the death of harry. How does she do it? Does she keep the secret?
1. Goodbye

**Yeah don't know what I was thinking. I got this crazy Idea in my head and not I have to write it! It's all from Hermione's point of view. Its twisted maybe even sick. So far this is chapter 1. **

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I have a very important job for you. I am deeply sorry to ask you to keep secrets from the order as well as Harry and Ronald but unfortunately this is necessary. Now you may not like what I am about to ask of you. I wish you to join the Death Eaters. They will not suspect you most out of the three of you to steal information and pass it from the dark side to the light. Do not reveal that you are a part of them to anyone. Do this in any way possible. This could mean the difference of life and death for Harry. I know you care so much for him. _

_Best Regards,_

_Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore_"

Hermione scanned the note over and over.

"'Mione," Ron was knocking on her door. She rushed to shove the note into her bag. "Are you almost ready? Harry is ready to go."

"Yes Ron. Coming. I'll be right down. Oh, and Ron, tell Harry I need to talk to you both." Hermione answered back.

Hermione finished packing her last few items before heading down.

"So, Ron said you needed to talk to us?" Harry said.

"I'm don't think I'm going to come along anymore." She began.

"What? Why?" Ron asked shocked.

"I would like to finish school first. I'll try to keep in touch as often as I can. I promise. I'm sorry to bail out on you like this."

"Hermione, why?" Harry was puzzled.

"Why should it matter? You didn't want me or Ron coming along with you in the first place. I just don't think I'm up for this right now, so I will be returning got Hogwarts for the meantime. I'm sorry." She said.

A sad silence had filled the living room of the burrow. Ron and Harry starred at each other before Ron got up and handed her a small necklace.

"We were going to give this to you sometime along the road, but now seems like a better moment."

It was a locket and inside it was a small photo with Ron, Harry and Hermione at their first year at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Ronald!" A glassy look began to fill her eyes as she embraced him. She then went over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him as well. "I'm going to miss you. Both of you. I want you two to be safe."

"Please don't go Hermione." Ron said. "We won't last one minute without you."

"I have too." She said releasing harry. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

**And there's Chapter 1. I would love thoughts on it so far and if someone would like me to continue the story. **


	2. Familiarity

**Here is chapter 2. Reviews for this story will be appreciated. Btw I'm sorry I forgot not to add the "K" in Wolfric when spelling Dumbledore's name. I didn't edit the last chapter before I uploaded it. My apologies for any further mistakes. If anything is confusing at all let me know. This is also written assuming they are all 17 now. Also one last thing I don't know if new students can enter Hogwarts so as far as this story goes they can. **

Hermione walked quietly back up to her room, trying to suppress her tears. She clutched the tiny silver locket.

"Colloportus." Hermione muttered, aiming her wand at the door. There was a small _clink_ as the door locked.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a rather large vile. She placed a straight brown hair a shade darker then her own into it. It began to bubble up. She closed the lid and shook it up gently and tucked it away into her little beaded bag.

She got up from the cold floor where she sat for today she would be on her way back to Hogwarts even if she wasn't entirely herself.

As she approached the train station, a feeling of cold dread came upon her. She walked inside and immediately hid behind one of the great towers inside. She undid the sting on her bag and pulled out the vile. She drank it down and as she did, her features began to fade into new ones. Her bushy hair became strait and darker. Her once sweet face became harsh and mean with thin eyebrows and lips and very unforgiving eyes. They say the eyes are the window into someone's soul. If this was the case, then whoever soul lurked in the original body before must have been black and cold. Hermione had chosen the perfect muggle to go undercover as a student from the house of Slytherin.

Hermione then pulled out the locket and fastened it around her neck. For good measure, she also wrapped her time turner around her neck.

She approached platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"Act natural." She whispered as she walked. "Don't act like yourself. Oh what am I talking about?" Her mind was buzzing with what she was about to get herself into plus the thought of being at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron.

She boarded the Hogwarts express and sat in an empty car and pulled out a book and began to read it. The car door slid open and in stepped a boy – Malfoy. He was with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ah, what do we have here?" He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked up from her book.

"New student have we? Well, what's your name?"

_Act like a Slytherin._ "For your information, it's Helena Prang." She said in a mean snotty type of voice. She practically threw her book down.

"Well aren't we feisty. The names Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He gestured to them. Hermione gave a nod.

"Pleasure." She said she picked up her book again and began to read where she left off. The rest of the train ride was mostly quiet.

The train finally arrived. Hermione was relived.

"If you ever need someone to show you around the school or something, come get me." Said Malfoy as he left the car. Was he actually being nice to her? She got off the train and went straight to the carriages that would take her to the school. As soon as the carriages stop she got off as fast as she could and headed for the Great Hall. She sat through the sorting ceremony and rushed to the Slytherin dormitory.

It was so much different than the Gryffindor one. The atmosphere was much darker as well as the overall look. The Slytherin Colors of Green and silver were visible everywhere. It had a very low ceiling. There were many skulls lining the common room. Hermione thought it looked much like a dungeon.

Her Polyjuice potion was wearing off. She hurried to get to the girls common room to get her vile. She drank only a little bit. Just enough to last her till everyone else was a sleep, and she wouldn't have to hide.

She awoke the next morning it a small bit of light attempting to shine through the deep green curtains that she had closed around the bed. She reached through the curtains being careful that none of her head would show through as grabbed her bag. She drank from the vile and yet again she became the girl with the dark hair and evil eyes.

She had received her schedule that day. Her first class-transfiguration. At least it would be nice to see Professor McGonagall.

"Helena, may I please see you after class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor."

She sat through the rest of the lesson, not raising her hand, not being her normal Hermione self. She could hardly stand it. _It's all for Harry and maybe even Ron_ she told herself over and over until at last the class ended.

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall into her office.

"Well, Miss Granger," she started.

"How did you find out?" Hermione said. There was a hint of shock in her voice.

"Many things gave you away. Your time turner for one and your voice. I could tell there was something familiar about it."

A slight smile crept across Hermione's faces. "Of course," she muttered.

"Also," Professor McGonagall began again, "Dumbledore had informed me previously of his plans. I could only assume you would show up here. He instructed me to help you and so I shall I suppose. Now if you need anything come to me."

"Thanks," Hermione said to her as she walked out of her office.

"At least now I have someone to pass the information to." Hermione muttered.

As Hermione turned around the corner, she ran into Malfoy.

**I don't really care for how this chapter turned out. It's all very odd to me. Maybe I'll like it better after I write the others… Reviews are love :D I might not have another chapter for about a week. I'm grounded during school days so I'm sorry.**


End file.
